<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk by somerandomwritingstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379622">Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/somerandomwritingstuff'>somerandomwritingstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Fight Scene, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Knives, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Stabbing, and there is no graphic violence as far as im aware (stabbing doesn't count right?), but - Freeform, for the people who filter out, graphic description of dying, i don't think blood is mentioned, i mean he is dying that counts right, if you want some bittersweet ending look at the next fic in this series, im not actually describing the fight that much tho, im serious about the mcd warning, knife, peter's superhealing not working because he didn't eat trope, peter-usual humour during fights, that's it that's the fic, tough shit if you wanted that sweet stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/somerandomwritingstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hadn't expected it. But Peter had made some very stupid decisions all at the very same time.<br/>And now there was nothing he could do.</p>
<p>“Hey, Happy! Just calling in to report. Quiet evening, to be honest.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>and may/happy mentioned, they're all just mentioned friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dusk is the time where the last of sunshine dies</p>
<p>prequel to You Are My Sunshine</p>
<p>it doesn't matter in what order you read them in though, this one is just chronologically before the other</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter hadn’t expected it. His Spidey-Sense had been warning him of danger, but there was danger all around, and it hadn’t really helped him. When he dodged from one danger, his Spidey-Sense would warn him of another right where he had dodged to. He had only wanted to help a teenager being robbed, but the single thief had turned a corner and suddenly, Peter was surrounded by people. And those people had knives. Lots of stabby knives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch! That hurt. No seriously, I’m in actual pain here, man.” That didn’t keep Peter from being Peter. And Peter made comment after comment like this when he was stabbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter winced at that one. That would take ages to heal. Now he wished he had taken that break and eaten that sandwich. But then he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place, since the thief would have just gotten away and the poor teen would have no bag anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you want that back?” Peter pointed at the knife the guy just punched into his side, before taking the guy’s wrist and throwing him away. Hopefully not too harshly, but it was time he got some ground here, and some space to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t even count how many opponents he had because he was so crowded. In times like these he was glad he wasn’t claustrophobic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, you gotta watch out where you point those things! Someone could get hurt,” Peter panted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could reach a wall and just see them from above, web their knives away, and then web them to a wall for the police. But he just didn’t get an opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking about how I need to get a butter knife for home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was losing count of how often one of them had managed to stab him already, which was so not good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think it so as to not conjure up his Parker luck, but he was insanely glad they didn’t have a single gun to their dozen? Dozens? Of members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys call yourselves ‘The Stabbers’?” Peter tried to find a way to get himself an opening. “Or ‘The Bloodknives’?” Peter saw the nearest wall behind two of the stabby people. He’d just have to be quick enough. “Oh! I know! ‘The Bloodletters’ and every one of your names starts with a different letter!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that as distraction, he stopped his dodging to turn and grab the two stabbers’ wrists, threw them out of the way and jumped as high as he could to the wall. At the wall, he crawled a little higher to be out of their reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His maneuver got him quite a few more stab wounds though. At least three stabbers tried to throw their knives at him, but without him being overcrowded and attacked from every direction, he could easily dodge and even catch them. “Oh, thank God I’m good at dodgeball. Though I really didn’t need that exercise, guys.” He webbed as many knives as he could grab to the wall, but any time he’d start webbing up one of the stabby people, three others freed them with their knives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really didn’t like knives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what couldn’t have been more than seconds of him having the high ground at the wall, the stabby people decided to take a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t an idiot; he wasn’t going to leave walls while chasing them, but soon enough he had to admit to himself that he was in no condition to chase after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heaved himself up on a random rooftop real quick and collapsed. They got away. He tried to catch his breath, when he realized something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shouldn’t happen; his superhealing should have taken care of the bleeding at least by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his superhealing slowed when he didn’t eat enough. And he hadn’t had his lunch because he wanted to avoid Flash in the cafeteria. And he didn’t take that break at Delmar’s yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter came to realize he had made some very dumb decisions all at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t stupid, and his biology grade wasn’t as horrible as it should be with his constant missed homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had lost way too much blood to be still up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His superhealing must have been trying to keep up with his blood loss instead, but even then he already started feeling slightly dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tried not to panic because that would only make everything worse, but he couldn’t help it as every option he could think of returned negative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t call anyone. Happy never picked up, and Aunt May was at work. She couldn’t help him anyways, and he couldn’t hide it from her. He didn’t want to hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karen wasn’t an option either, since Ned and he had disabled some of her safety mechanisms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t a kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt like one now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karen couldn’t really do anything; she was even completely silent cause she couldn’t access his vitals at all anymore. He didn’t want her to disturb Mr. Stark every time he coughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his superhealing wasn’t working right. Because he figured he’d stop one more thief before lunch. Now he saw twilight set in and bitterly regretted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dying, and he couldn’t do anything because nothing he’d do would change anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even compromising his identity by going to a normal hospital - Stark Tower had never seemed so far away - wouldn’t help because the nearest hospital was plain too far for him. He didn’t think he’d make it to the hospital at all in his condition. He wasn’t sure he could even move anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he did the only thing he could do before his time ran out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Happy!” He tried to sound as cheerful and normal as he could. They deserved that much from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just calling in to report. Quiet evening, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apart from the stabby robbers. But he couldn’t say that. He had to at least try to keep it normal; what would they feel like if the last thing they heard of him was a cry for help they couldn’t answer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What else had happened that day? It felt like so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The churro lady is a regular now. I have regulars, isn’t that amazing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He accidentally moved his arm too much when he said that, too excited about the prospect of having regulars to remember the pain it would bring. He was certain Happy would hear that harsh breath of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof, sorry, Hap, overexerted myself a little, that’s why I’m stopping so soon today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What else did he want to tell them? He couldn’t have much time left if the darkening of everything was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, hey, I know there’s this thing starting between you and Aunt May, and, not that you’d need my blessing,” he added quickly because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> adults, “but I’m glad for you two!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he breathing too fast?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause like, I haven’t seen Aunt May this happy since Uncle Ben died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the sun going down? Was that why he got so cold?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even Uncle Ben’s death hurt enough to remind him how to feel anything anymore. He was so cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I like that.” Peter took a few more too shallow breaths. “I like how happy she is with you, Happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was he saying? Oh, right. He was saying good-bye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So thanks, Hap, for, you know, making her happy. Hey,” he had to say it. He had to let Mr. Stark know. “I know you don’t like bothering Mr. Stark with my patrol reports, but could you-” Peter was interrupted by a heavy, wrong cough, “could you tell Mr. Stark that- that I’m really-” another long cough, “oh man, sorry, must’ve gotten a cold. That I’m really grateful for everything he’s done? Not just Spider-Man, everything. Stark Industries, New York, Iron Man, everything. He’s a hero in and out of the suit. Just, tell him that, please, Happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t the twilight anymore. His vision was darkening. He was sorry for Ned. And for MJ. But he didn’t have the time to say good-bye to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And tell Aunt May you love her, I mean I love her, I mean- Just tell her we love her. Okay, sorry Happy, I gotta go now. Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to end the call; how, he didn’t know anymore. All he knew was darkness and the cold of dusk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>